Aftermath
by Rache doodle
Summary: After spending many years with Shen Ra Goku has finally returned, just in time to see the 100th world tournament. On one of his rounds around the city he has a chance encounter with a white haired woman who has more variations than a rubix cube and a attidue problem. Despite what the two of them want fate ties them together. All the while a new enemy is beginning to rise. GokuxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first story so any pointers or constructive criticism would be greatly welcomed, thank you.**

Kali :

I sat there at the dull metal table, the dark green umbrella shaded me from the worst of the midday sun .The ice cracked in my lemonade sending little bubbles up the side of the glass. The view was boring as usual, people in bright coloured hats hid from the scorching sun, dogs panted in the shade. I observed the surroundings with little interest. A sigh escaped my mouth, why was life so boring. I stretched my taught limbs, pushed away from the table and walked into the burning sun. Why was it so hot today? No kidding it shouldn't be allowed to be this hot seriously. I suppose the advantage of this was that no one walked in the main part of the street so it was rather easy to walk.

As I walked I got stares boring into my back , it's really irritating having people look at me so weirdly. Ok I guess that I really do stand out considering I am walking in the sun and I'm wearing black clothes. I didn't really know where I was going my feet just walked where ever they wanted to go. I wondered aimlessly, observing the surroundings with interest I slowed then completely stopped and stared. I had no idea where i was. Wait a minute , I turned my head skyward and side to side. Great pillars rose either side of me and coloured banners decorated the walls. The giveaway where I was though was the sign that said World tournament. It seemed that I subconsciously walked this way because I was going to enter this time round . I had always wanted to go but I was often too busy with wondering the world. The reason I wanted to enter was quite simple; I loved the atmosphere that was created when a group of people all come together for one thing. Fighting. I love fighting, its one of the best things life has to offer after cake and drink. This time however I came not for the fighting but the money. Ok that's probably not the best motivation one could have in the whole world but I need cake and cake does not buy it's self.

I turned away from the giant gates and walked down the street in the direction of the nearest cafe. I will probably hang out there for a while. Thats all i had done these last few weeks hop from shop to shop.I wondered down the street slowly watching every movement wether it were a bug crawling or a baby bawling. The trip was fairly quick it did not take long either,to sit down and order the biggest parfait there was, I didn't feel like cake it was too hot , within a few moments The waitress came back and placed the parfait in front of me. It was in a large curved glass that contained seven blobs of mint green ice, a sparse few cherries,cream and chocolate sprinkles. i didn't pick up the spoon and eat but instead I watched the ice cream drip in a long meandering path down the glass.

This is how I had spent the last 3 weeks eating, walking and sleeping. I had arrived 3 weeks early to make sure I did not miss the tournament. There had been a heat wave for the last week though. Life had been very boring nothing much had happened and I still had to wait another 8 days before the tournament started. I picked up the the long spoon and began shovelling in the ice cream before it melted. Suddenly there was a crash that echoed across the street. My head snapped in the direction of the screams that followed the crash. Sirens began wailing and more shouts were heard. It sounded like trouble and though im not a hero, now and again I will help the useless police. I began to move when I heard the gunshots, I ditched the spoon and parfait and roughly shoved the chair away and burst out of the cafe while startling the waitresses, before I began sprinting. I turned towards the commotion, my legs hit the pavement eating it up, soon The surroundings were a blur. In an instance I was there. The scene that appeared before me was an absolute mess the police had circled a bank and a few men stood out in front of it. Many of the men had black masks concealing their faces, one however had no mask and he had a gun pointed at a woman's head. " come any closer and I shoot the woman!" The man proclaimed, he nudged the gun into her head. The man had plenty of solid muscle however to a trained eye you could tell that it was steroid made. The man had dirty blond hair and a face that would have been good looking if it hadn't been twisted by rage. the woman whimpered and cried " just do what he says " she struggled to only have her hair yanked back, despite that she still writhed in the mans grasp, police were hesitating they were going to let the men get away, because they were too useless and didn't know what to do in these situations. Well that wasn't going to happen while I was here! I pushed through the crowd of the police and annoyed looking people and shouted " now gentlemen did your mother never teach you that was not how you treat a lady" I smirked, all eyes swivelled towards me, I could hear collective gasps and whispers running through the crowd, that made me smirk even more I love causing controversy and chaos. the unmasked man's face contorted into a even uglier mask of anger " don't you care about what happens to this woman?!" I felt everyone in the vicinity scrutinise me but I already had an answer to that one " to preserve the peace sometimes there will have to be sacrifices " I heard even more gasps and whispers surging through the crowd. Well it seemed like the bluff worked I had even fooled the person I was going to help. The sign of that was that her head hung low and now she did not move at all, just what I had waited for. I walked forward still making the bluff seem true. The men began to panic, I could hear my boots clacking noisily on the stone street floor. It almost seemed if time had stopped moving, the people were still and the robbers were motionless too. The silence was deafening, I stopped halfway and spoke again " do your worst! " the unmasked man laughed " your bluffing, you are just trying to scare me" he grinned widely trying to gage my reaction. Damit he saw through my bluff oh well I didn't try to convince him so let's try this, as I spoke my voice sounded calm and convincing " try me " the man laughed again and said simply" as you wish " I knew what was coming next, I dug my feet into the ground and sprang. Quite clearly he never saw me coming, he stood there staring at me with a triumphant look on his face, I bet he never saw me move. My fist slugged him in the face, I felt the bone crack and give way before he went flying with a spray of blood splattering my coat. The crash that followed was an almighty one. I turned and watched as bricks flew in different directions when the plumes of dust cleared I saw the man with a broken face flung over what remained of the wall ,satisfied , I turned back towards the other men and stated " who's next?" To emphasise what I meant I cracked my knuckles . The men slowly began stepping back, dropping the bags they held, before entirely turning their backs on me and sprinting in the other direction. Before they could get far they were brought to the ground by the police, I felt a tug on my clothes I looked back and saw the woman. She had tears in her eyes " thank you, thank you so much" she smiled happily before she ran across the street to what presumably was her family. the police didn't seem to know what to do the ones arresting the criminals exempt, they aimlessly wondered around as almost if they were trying to work out what happened. Well I wasn't going to stay here for when they did. I turned and did a stealthy march through the crowd. The crowd weren't interested in me only the woman. Great that's the sort of thanks I want when I save someone. After I had managed to struggle through the crowd. I took a few steps and felt a powerful presence nearby. I looked up and saw nothing,I swore there was a person there a second ago. I did not ponder that thought long before shaking my head and switching my thoughts back to where the closest cafe was.

Goku :

I grown up to my adult body after spending several decades with Shen Ra and I had returned. Much to my sadness my wife and children had long since died but an upside was that I could see my relatives walking the streets now and again. I didn't greet them I just watched for afar like a guardian angel,not like a stalker. Since i was in town and fighting is one of my favourite things I had decided to watch the world tournament. It was a very special tournament for this was the celebration of its 100 anniversary meaning there would be special features to this tournament . So I wanted to see that. I had been flying around the area looking at all the new additions to the city, many new buildings had covered that landscape but the most surprising thing was seeing a very large gold coloured statue of me next to Mr. Satans statue. It was nice flying having the sun beating down on my back, the cold breeze kept me cool but since it was nearing midday the sun was getting unbearable. That's when I heard the screams and gunshots. I put on a speed boost and raced in that direction. When I got there I landed on the roof tops and began surveying the scene. It was quite clearly a bank robbery. It also looked like it was going to get nasty and I would have to step in, I began to move. That's when she walked in. A woman all clad in black leathers and army boots. She shoved through the crowd and once she had made her way into the open she spoke her voice was unwavering and powerful. I couldn't catch what she was exactly saying but quite clearly it was having a effect. The woman and the master mind behind the operation bantered back and forth, I could feel the tension rising and as she got closer and closer the more the man stressed till finally he had enough. In an instance she moved like lightning and hit the man holding the woman Ransom. It was pretty amazing watching him fly into a wall. She admired her work before turning to the others. As soon as the other men had turned their backs and began running. She left silently as she had come.

I watched her push through the crowd but then stop and look in my direction. In a flash I moved out of her sight. She turned away, shook her head and carried on walking. Now that was interesting, she knew that I was here. Well well. I wonder who she was because most people don't even feel my presence even when they look at me. I flew down to the street and began walking in the direction she had gone however there was no trace of her. Interesting, that had made up my mind, I decided that she was probably a high class fighter like me so what better than to spend time with someone who liked fighting just as much as me. I jumped off the building onto the street below and began looking for her.

No ones pov :

The high sun slowly began trailing down the sky turning the surrounds a brilliant orange then fading into a vermilion before turning pitch black. Now the sun was gone a chill settled apron the city. chilling the inhabitants to the bone. The city was busy with the night life. Signs glowed giving off brilliant alien like light. The busiest place was a casino the biggest one in town. The thick glass doors were closed but within you could see people huddled around crowed tables watching the fortunes being won and placing their own bets. Pillars towered above the people, they were strung with lights illuminating the people below. Smoke came from the many cigarettes began to clog the air so much so that you could see only basic figure shapes. Women severed drinks around the room. Their outfits too short on them. Men were sitting on the couches openly starring at those women. It was one of those back street places were men could pick up a fortune or a woman. What was unusual was that one man sat alone at a table. His hair was outrageously spiked, he wore not a suit but a deep blue shirt with a bright orange v shaped neck t-shirt on top. His legs were crossed and a frown was apon his face. No one approached him for it seemed like if they did he would not be impressed. The bar at the back had people crowding around a particular point. There was a line of people sitting on high chairs, every single one of them apart from one, were laying on the table completely passed out. The one still sitting upright was a woman her long hair flowed down her back in a torrent of straight snow white waves. She was dressed in a black trench coat, her hands were gloved, her long tanned sender fingers played with a small glass. One of her boots tapped the beats of the song that played. The men that surrounded her cheered and handed her another drink. She picked it up and chucked the sprit down her throat, before placing it gently on the other tumblers. The tumblers rose in a triangular tower, four of these towers were around around her, a fifth tower was nearly finished. The man across the room watched the woman, as if trying to gage when she would stop.

Goku :

It had taken a while to find the woman again, I had seen her crossing the street into this brightly lit building so I followed her in. I made my way through the many hordes of people reach this table, once seated I had watched her, sit at the bar at the back and enter a hardcore drinking contest after that point all she did was down drink after drink. It seemed like she would never stop, the alcohol that she drank was strong yet there was no effect, not even rosy cheeks. Slowly the men lined up either side of her began to collapse and pass out. She had nearly completed the fifth tower, by the time the last man fell . Even once he had fallen she continued, I watched her pick up a final glass and pour the clear liquid down her throat, she swallowed and placed the final tumbler on the tower. It seemed like the whole building erupted into cheers rather than just those who crowded around her. I frowned despite it begin a hard won victory over the alcohol. In my eyes a fighter should not drink it didn't help their bodies and what help would they be to the world if they were so drunk they couldn't stand before...my ranting came to a halt when the man behind the bar proclaimed " you are our first winner of the five towers game here is your prize" he handed her a large case. She opened the case and peered in. Everyone gasped when they saw what was in it. A cry of "woo I have money" came from her. It seemed she had won herself a jack pot. She stood up abruptly and the crowed parted for her. She slightly swayed to and fro when she reached the stairs her hand snapped out and latched onto the bannister as if it were a life line. she walked down the stairs her hand never left the banister. I felt my frown deepen . It seemed like she was more drunk than she appeared. Once she had reached the bottom of the stairs and had let go , She struggled to walk in a straight line. Many people were laughing at her so none noticed the men that pushed though the onlookers. One man clearly the leader walked up to her and said " hand over the money" it was such a classic line I nearly laughed but instead opted for a silent chuckle. I watched curious to what her response would be, she replied " why" her words were slurred with a drunken giggle. As she stood there giggling to herself the man got more annoyed by the moment, the suited man snapped and screamed " you filthy little cheat I know you cheated and if you hadn't I would have one so the money belongs to meeee" the woman looked highly offended and said " if it had cheated I wouldn't be this drunk" as if to prove her point she hiccuped and started laughing. At this point the room had fallen silent the only sounds that could be heard was laughter and music playing in the background. The lyrics seemed to suit the atmosphere in the building "they say she needs to slow down the badess thing around town" the man that stood before her stood there glaring till his patience ran out. He snapped his fingers, the music blared " Im trying to find the words to describe this girl without begin disrespectful" the man and his men surged forward before wallop" damn she's a sexy bitch" she spun around and around smacking the men with the silver case, one tried to blind side her before he could take action her elbow drove into his face , a crack sounded showing she had hit another, the way she moved was unruly, wild swings and kicks came from all directions she felled them with deadly grace. All the while the music repeated " damn she's a sexy bitch" I was shocked to say the least, if she didn't drink she would have been a great protecter of earth. Within moments all her attackers were lying passed out on the floor crimson liquid splattering them the floor her and the case. She looked at them with disgust before strolling out the door and into the dark night. I sat there watching the door swing close and in my head the only thing I could hear was " Maybe I had misjudged her"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry it's been so long.

Kali:

I stood in the que that stretched for a good hundred meters. I was waiting to hit a machine that would measure how strong my punch is. Luckily I was not at the back of the que but six or seven people from the front. Slowly but surely the que got shorter and shorter until I stood facing the machine. The commentator looked bored, he seemed tired of seeming usual scores, well he was in for a surprise.

"Next please" I stepped forward and raised my left arm , rolled my shoulder and smacked the round dish and watched the tota read 150. " my goodness it seems we have a challenger right here ladies and gentlemen" he spoke while swinging his arm in my general direction. The people in the que and the ones on the side lines gasped and whispered. Several pointed and gestured at me. I felt my lips twitch into a grin, while I walked to the waiting area.

Goku:  
It was finally the day of the tournament, thrill was in the air . I had already watched the children's tournament, it brought back a lot of memories, the fights were more often girly fights rather than proper martial arts. However it was still good to know that martial arts were being practiced. The adult's tournament was starting soon so I slowly made my way to the stands. They were already fully packed so the only seat I could see was between two women. I made my way over and plonked myself In-between them. I wrinkled my nose in disgust, the smell of heavy makeup and perfume coated them. I watched the stage, the only thing that has never changed since I first participated.

Then the commentator stepped out and shouted into his mic " ladies and gentlemen the first match is between Mr May and Kali" neither of the names registered so I sat there in anticipation. "Let's welcome Mr May" a man walked out and the crowd went wild. In my opinion he was nothing special just another fighter that had a little experience, he strutted around like he owned the stage. I instantly didn't like him. The women that sat next to me screamed to each other " that's my husband's friend apparently he is almost as good as my husband" they continued to banter across me until the commentator screamed" now make way for the Kali",The person that walked in was the very same woman that I had been looking for. The crowd laughed at her and jeered, I felt a frown make a way onto my face, how could they,she's quite clearly fit to be on the stage. However there was no reaction apon her face it seemed this wasn't the first time this had happened. One of the women next to me snorted and said " what is that woman doing surely she knows that she isn't meant to be here "  
"I know right women shouldn't fight!" replied the other harpy. I turned my attention back to the two fighters and waited as they positioned them selves. The man took a stance while Kali just stood there. " and let the match begin" the crowed howled. Neither fighter moved, they looked at each other then Kali took the first move and lifted her hand up, while we were all expecting a punch or blast neither came instead she tore off her midnight trench coat. What she revealed was a toned and curvy body. She wore combat boots that had black trousers spilling out the top, the black shirt she wore showed her midriff and clung to her tightly, the sleeves ended with a lighter opaque material and to top it all off she had an assortment of stripy bands and bracelets donning her arms and neck. The thing that stood out was her right shoulder, you could see violent red scars mapping out over it. She stepped forward,no more strutted. Her strut was unlike the man's she knew she had power she didn't need to show it off. The man suddenly attacked, his fist was stretched out but instead of it connecting, Kali had side stepped, she followed with a upper cut, he managed to avoid the worst but her fist still clipped his nose. I heard a crack echo,the man cried out, Kali didn't stop her attack and then landed a single blow to his chest and he flew. The man soared across the arena and smashed into it, once he had hit it he didn't move again!

The crowd went silent, then Kali walked over to him and checked his pulse " he's not dead so don't freak out" She announced. I was silent, all I could think of was the power a mere human seemed to have, I wasn't sure what to think, she had struck him only once but it had the power of sayain behind it. Despite what my eyes saw there was one thing certain she wasn't sayain but had the strength of one. That single thought made me want to meet her even more. I was snapped out of my musings when I heard the commentator announce the next pair of fighters. Drat I missed the rest of the fight, oh well I will see her when she fights again.

Kali:  
I left the arena, after my victory had been announced, I walked along the corridors. The creepy thing was that there was no one around. I walked on though, the thirst for a drink was too great. I walked past a joining corridor, a presence appeared behind me and began to follow. This continued until I turned around to face the stalker but as i looked there was no one there. That's weird, I was pretty sure there was something, oh well.

For the rest of the trip, the shadow never appeared again. I lent down and drank from the continuos spray. The cool water poured down my throat, parching my thirst. I looked out the window, it was so peaceful, the sun was shining and the birds were tweeting, I was so lost in my thoughts that I only just sensed someone appear next to me.

I twisted as a hand grabbed one of my necklaces and ripped it from my throat, a cry escaped my throat as I reached for my attacker. I felt my fist hit them before pain exploded from my head and the feeling of weightless-ness come across me. I reached to grab a hold but the force of the blow was too great, agony bloomed across my back as I went through a wall or something. I didn't stop though, this continued until sunlight spread across my body, the flying feeling continued until I smashed to a stop.

Goku:  
I was sitting watching another fighter pair when I heard the first crash, I looked around to see what had happened. Another crash occurred, by the third one everyone was looking around, even the fighters stopped and began looking. It seemed the crashes were happening regularly and getting louder. 12 had already happened when a final crash sounded.

I turned just in time to see part of the building crumble, out of the gap flew a figure, they flew right towards me, I like others, was too stunned to even move. It was too late to move when I realised they were going to crash into me.

The person smashed into me with a bruising force. Once I recovered from the shock I looked down and the person I saw was none other than Kali. Her hair was all over the place, I panicked when I saw the blood running off her, it was way too much. I was about to call for a medic when she lept up and shouted in a tone that could even scare me " how dare you steal the Riam, come down here right now so I can kill you!" She panted and shook with rage, the blood that was dripping off her began to bubble as if it was boiling due to her anger.

The sight was so powerful, her standing there calling out her opponent even when injured. It seemed that the attacker had been listening for a figure appeared before her.  
They were shrouded in a cloak so nothing could be seen of them but a chilling voice came out " I thought that one of the guardians of the Riam would have given me more trouble!"  
At that Kali hissed and screamed " what do you want with it?"

The figure began to laugh and replied " the Riam diadems will be collected and used to bring back our eternal lord so he can rule the universe once more!"

"Since you are telling me the master plan you must be pretty confident!"

"Well you have just lost so yeah we are!" A sinister grin was apon his face, all Kali did in reply was snort and step towards him. Panic for Kali began to coil in my belly, she was seriously injured and she was still going to fight. She turned round to face me and said " chill mr I have had a porcupine die on my head, I know what I'm doing"

She turned on her heal and continued to march towards the enemy. "Just to say you know who I am right?!"  
The figure stirred a little, Kali continued "I am the 10th guardian ; known as Kali "  
The enemy gasped as he heard the name and began to turn to retreat. It seemed that Kali had anticipated the move because she lept and grappled him.

Kali:  
Anger boiled in my veins as I saw him try to escape, I pounced preventing him. I lifted him up and pulled back my fist I felt the usual coating of iron hard blood coat it before swinging forward placing it bang centre of his chest. His body shook with impact, once stilled I reached into a exposed pocket and withdrew my Riam. I let go and the body fell to the floor with a heavy impact.

When I turned back to the crowd everyone was silent even the spiky haired man was, now he was a curiosity, it seemed like a well a polished warrior, yet he did not fight in the tournament.  
The most concerning thing though was that some one was after the Riam diadems. I would need help to keep them safe for in my eyes all the other guardians were useless. I had a moment of inspiration when I realised the perfect helper would be the man in front of me. I turned and looked at him, taking in the muscled body and weird hair before asking " mr who ever you are would you like to help me in my "epic" quest of justice?"

Sorry it's shorter than the last one but I thought something was better than nothing.


End file.
